


Swimming Pools Under Desert Skies

by Loverontheleft



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Brendon is kinda dominant?, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Imagines, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Smut, discussion of safe words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverontheleft/pseuds/Loverontheleft
Summary: Created from the generic opening line prompt, "I wish we could stay like this forever." Brendon and the reader are on vacation and enjoy themselves and the privacy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My blog is https://loverontheleft.tumblr.com/ - I love talking and am always open to requests!

“I wish we could stay like this forever.” Your head is against his chest and you’re lying between his legs and he’s reclined in a poolside lounge chair with his arms around you. There’s two empty bottles of wine on the ground beside you, oversized glasses on the side table. Both of you are looking up at the Montana night sky and he nods, kissing the top of your head.

“We could move out here,” he suggests, and you twist to look at him incredulously. “I mean, yes, it would make recording difficult…and touring. But it would be private…and relaxing.”

“Yes, but…none of our friends are here. And it wouldn’t be private or relaxing for long once your fans found out we were here,” you point out and he sighs.

“Fair enough. I guess we’ll just have to make the most of our vacation, and our alone time, then.” You ‘mmm’ your agreement, sitting up and turning so you’re kneeling between his legs. “Y/n, you’ve got that look in your eye that I love so much…what are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking that we have rented this gorgeous house with this amazing pool and Zack is off with Kala so we are totally alone and it is a beautiful night and I really just want to get in that pool with you.” You carefully stand up and step off of the chair, holding out your hand to him. He takes it and stands too, beaming at you and you study his face carefully before asking, “Bren, where’s your phone?”

He points to the side table by the lounge chair you’ve just vacated. “Right there, why?”

“Because I don’t want to buy you a new one.”

He looks confused. “Why would you need to buy me a new one?”

You grin and grab his hands as you launch yourself back into the pool, dragging him after you. He yelps and you’re laughing as you come back up, pushing your hair back and out of your face. “Because I threw us in a pool.”

He’s laughing now too as he treads water. “Can I ask why you felt the need to throw us in a pool instead of stripping like normal people and then getting in?”

“Because,” you begin, swimming over to him, “we are not normal people. And because I want to undress you.”

“I’ll modify the question,” he grins, taking you in his arms. “Why did you feel the need to throw us in a pool when I would have happily let you undress me on dry ground?”

“Because,” you purr in his ear, “this way we’re all wet.”

“You make a compelling argument, m’dear. No further questions.” With that, his mouth is on yours and he’s backing you up against the pool wall, sliding a hand up the back your shirt and holding you against him while the other stretches out on the pool deck, holding you both in place.

“I thought so,” you murmur against his lips, reaching down with both hands to grab his shirt on either side and lift. “Help me baby.” You pout and he winks at you before slipping under the surface, raising his arms - effectively losing the shirt. He pops back up and kisses you again. “Thank you,” you whisper, pulling your own off.

“Hey!” Brendon protests, splashing you. “That was my job.” You giggle, and he goes for your shorts. “I refuse to be deprived of all the stripping fun.” He’s fumbling under the water with the button and zipper, pushing at the waistband. He kisses you, teasing your tongue with his.

You pull away slightly so your lips are just brushing over his. “You need help, don’t you.” He nods, mirroring your pout from earlier. “I gotchu baby.” You push your own shorts down, kicking your legs vigorously to get them all the way down before wrapping your legs around him tightly. “What do you say we get yours off together, Bren?”

“I thought you’d never ask. Teamwork is key.” He guides your hands to his belt buckle, kissing your neck.

“Mmmmmm, Brendon, that feels good.” You whisper, tugging his belt off and slipping the zipper down. “Up.” He obeys, lifting his hips slightly and you ease the shorts down. “That was honestly easier than I anticipated, given our initial difficulties.”

He laughs, grabbing your hips and pulling you against him before grabbing the edge of the pool deck. “I think we can both agree that getting naked from this point forward will be far easier.” He bites playfully at your bra strap, letting it slip off your shoulder.

You nod, wrapping your legs around his waist and cupping his face in both of your hands, kissing him softly. “I’m sorry my plan got off to a rough start. It was a lot sexier in my head, I promise.”

He turns his head to press a kiss to your palm. “I love you, your head, your sexy thoughts, and I’m just glad you brought me along for the rough ride.” He winks and grinds up into you, capturing your moan when he kisses you deeply. In response, you thread your hands through his hair, pressing down against him and lightly biting at his lip. He groans a little, slipping one hand down under the water to tease at your underwear. “Damn baby, you’re so wet for me.” He winks at you, his hand sliding into your panties and stroking you with two fingers.

“Oh shit,” you gasp, rocking against his hand. “I thought the pool water would fuck with, you know, the general wetness of things, but that feels really good.”

He looks thoughtful. “I’m pretty sure that’s only with actual sex. This should be fine, but tell me if it starts to hurt.” You nod and gasp again when he spreads you with his ring and index finger, letting his middle finger slip inside. “Is that a good gasp?” He mumbles against your neck, and you nod quickly.

“A very good gasp. We should set up a safe word so you don’t have to worry. It will be particularly useful here but I think we can use it all the time.” you suggest and he nods, biting your neck gently. “I think the safe word should be salamander.” He snorts into your neck and pulls back to stare at you.

“I’m sorry, what? You think the safe word should be what?” He can’t stop laughing and he’s holding you so tightly that you’re both shaking with laughter.

“Salamander.” You try to look serious. “I mean, it’s a good word! A great word, really. We aren’t likely to ever use it in the bedroom in any other context so there’s no chance of confusing one another.” He’s still laughing, shaking his head.

“What if we’re role-playing as scientists one day and you’re like, ‘oh god, Dr. Urie, I need your salamander in my cave right now!’ and I stop eating you out because you said the safe word but you just really wanted my dick?” He’s biting his lip, trying to stifle his laughter and appear concerned.

You’re the one staring at him now. “Do you honestly think that is a realistic scenario? Follow up question, is this you asking to role-play as scientists? Because if so, I promise I will come up with a far better euphemism than ‘salamander’ for our mutual friend.” You trail your hand down between your bodies to run your fingers over his erection.

He is clearly trying to mull it over in his head but is distracted by your hand. “Well I wasn’t serious at the time but now I’m considering the possibilities. You in a lab coat with nothing underneath, and…and…”

“All those graduated cylinders and scales, and oooooh that periodic table,” you tease, running your fingers up and down, giggling.

“Okay, yeah, I don’t know how it would play out beyond you naked under a lab coat because, honestly, I sort of stopped thinking past that mental image when your hand ended up on my dick.” He’s pressing you against the pool wall again, rubbing against your hand with purpose, kissing and sucking along your neck.

“You doing okay there Urie?” You murmur, slipping your hand down inside and curling around him before licking a soft trail up his neck and capturing his earlobe in between your teeth, tugging lightly. He swears softly under his breath, rocking into your tightening grasp.

“I’m doing awesome, how are you?” He manages, before adding his index finger to the rhythm of his still-stroking middle finger inside of you. You whimper a little, rolling your hips down. “Yeah?” He whispers, his smile curving against your skin.

“Yeah,” you sigh, bringing his face up to yours and kissing him hard. “I love you, baby.”

“I love you too Y/n.” He reinitiates the kiss, flicking his tongue over yours. You’re not sure how long it lasts (time seems to slow down when you’re with him; it’s like your mind knows to savor each moment) but suddenly he’s pulling away, his eyes bright. “Babe. Babe. It’s like my song!” He’s looking at you, obviously thrilled. You look confused. “Y/n! LA Devotee!” He looks at you expectantly.

You give him a weird look. “Are your balls sweating…?”

He looks back at you, mirroring your weird look. “No…why?”

You are more confused than ever. “Because the only line from LA Devotee that I can think of that is kinda relevant is,” you sing the line itself, “sweating balls under desert skies.”

He bursts out laughing, so hard that he loses his grip on the pool edge and your combined weight sends you both slipping under the water for a moment before you both break through the surface, sputtering. He’s still laughing, and you think he might be crying but it’s hard to tell. “What is so funny?” You demand, laughing only because he is laughing.

He locks eyes with you. “Sing that line one more time.” You look at him warily before doing as he asks. He breaks down again, laughing and gasping. “Oh my god. Babe. How long have we been together?”

“Two years…why?”

“Oh my god. Oh my god baby. I love you so much. That’s not the line.” You are visibly perplexed. “Oh my sweet y/n, the line is, ‘swimming pools under desert skies,’ but I almost like yours better.” He is laughing again, back against the wall and arms stretched across the pool edge for safety, and you start to laugh as well.

“Oh my god I am so embarrassed!” You cling to him, burying your face in his chest. “Holy shit, of course, you’re not saying ‘sweating balls,’ why the fuck would you? What the hell is wrong with me?” His laughter is subsiding and he strokes your wet hair.

“Oh baby. That just made my night.” He kisses the top of your head, wrapping an arm under your thighs and boosting you higher.

You narrow your eyes at him playfully. “That made your night?” Your hand moves back down and you grasp him firmly. “Getting a handjob in the pool didn’t? Fingering me in the pool didn’t?” You’re grinning, your tone light and teasing.

He kisses your forehead. “Those were both pretty wonderful, I will admit. But holy shit, y/n, nothing will beat hearing you sing ‘sweating balls under desert skies.’ I mean. I can’t think of anything. Oh baby, you’re nastier than you want to admit, aren’t you? Sweating balls, Jesus. Oh my god, I love you.” He can’t stop laughing but you know he doesn’t mean it in a mocking way.

You pout playfully. “Nothing? Nothing can top that? Because I gotta admit if this is where the night peaks, that’s pretty embarrassing for me.” He nuzzles the spot under your ear that makes you melt.

“Well, I can think of a few things that might top it. But we’d need to get out of the pool and get naked.”

“Well then what the fuck are we still doing out here?” You demand, laughing and swimming for the stairs.

He takes off after you, catching you on the stairs and pulling you into his lap as he sits down. “Someone’s eager,” he mumbles in your ear, and you turn to straddle him, already rocking over him.

“For you, always.” You run your hands over his shoulders, smiling at him. “But we need to choose in or out. Half in the water is making me kind of cold.”

Brendon nods, standing and bringing you with him. You yelp, wrapping your legs around his waist and tightening your grasp on his shoulders. “I’ve got you baby, don’t worry. I believe we decided on ‘out,’ did we not?” His breath is warm on your ear and you shiver, pressing against him. “And I believe it’s also my duty to warm you up.”

“Mmmmm yes please.” He sets you back on the lounge chair and you stretch out, moaning a little as your legs burn with the stretch and your toes curl. He watches you fondly, running a hand up your thigh.

“Damn y/n, you are just so beautiful,” he says with a sigh, lying down next to you. You smile and snuggle in close. “And you’re all mine.” He brushes a hand down your stomach and teases the hem of your underwear. You turn on your side and hitch a leg over his hip, pleading softly. “Oh love, you know me too well. I can’t resist that little whimper and those eyes of yours.” With those words, he lifts himself over you, delves his fingers into you, and catches your lips in his.

Your back arches and you cry out, and he hesitates, his hand stilling, looking concerned. You lock eyes with him and lay your hand over his to get him moving again. “I didn’t say salamander, Urie. So don’t fucking stop.” You both laugh but yours is cut off by a soft moan. “Fuck Bren, feels so good. Please, just curl them back a lil, just - oh fuck, fuck, yes like that!”

“So hot that you know what you want, y/n. Fucking love it.” His fingers are still moving and you’re rocking under him, your eyes begging. “Gonna come for me, baby? Gonna come on my fingers?” You nod, biting your lip, and he thrusts into you a little harder. “Good, I want to feel you come and then I want to lick my fingers clean so I can get a hint of that sweet pussy. Really tease myself, fuck y/n, come for me, come for me!”

You’re gasping, pressing the back of your hand across your mouth as your thighs tremble and your back goes rigid as your first orgasm that he’s been building towards all night courses through you. “Oh fuck,” you whisper, and he smiles down at you, eyes hungry.

“You’re so sexy when you come for me,” Brendon murmurs, following through and sliding his fingers into his mouth. You moan softly, hips still slightly rocking, searching. He pulls his fingers out one at a time, each making a satisfying ‘pop’ as they pass his lips. “And you taste so good y/n, I would eat you for every meal and never get bored.” You blush and roll onto your back and sit up slightly, reaching behind you to unclasp your bra. “And you’re a mind reader too,” he praises, straddling you before leaning over and capturing one of your nipples in his mouth, laving over it with his tongue.

“Shit…” you groan, pressing up into his mouth as his thumb rubs over the other. “I don’t want to sound needy…” your voice trails off as you rub a hand over his back.

“You’re never needy, baby, tell me what you want.” Just this sight, him looking up from your chest, lower lip brushing against your nipple, eyelids heavy, is enough to send a rush of heat through you.

“Jesus, I really want your tongue on my clit while you fuck me with your fingers, I want your face in my pussy so I can ride that fucking tongue of yours when I come for you.” You clap a hand over your mouth; you don’t think you’ve ever said anything like that. He’s eying you appreciatively and you slide your hand up to cover your eyes. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I’m blaming the wine.”

He circles your wrist with his index finger and thumb and gently pulls your hand down. “Don’t be sorry. I loved it. You’ve never been a prude by any means but I think we’re reaching new levels of raunchiness here. You might be approaching my level after all this time.” You blush. He leans over you again, kissing your neck. “Can I push you a little further babe?” You nod again, and he pulls back, grinning. “That’s what I hoped you’d say. I want you to put one hand on my shoulder and the other wherever feels right. My other shoulder, my hair, wherever.” He waits and rubs his head up into your grasp once your hand is in his hair. “Now push me down until my mouth is exactly where you want it.” His voice is a little strained and you know how turned on he is, having you control him, even if he is coaching you through it. You do as you’re told, pushing down gently. “Harder baby.” His eyes flick up to yours, tongue darting out over his bottom lip and you push harder, fingers curling into his shoulder and he moans, level now with your pussy. “Now tell me what you want. You’re doing so well, you’ve got me so hard right now, I fucking love you.”

You hesitate for a moment, and he nudges your heat through your underwear, his eyes sparkling up at you encouragingly. You figure if you’re going to try something new, you’re going to really commit to it and really work him. “Take my panties off with your mouth.” His eyes darken and he trails his hands up to your hips to hold you in place as his tongue moves back down, moving teasingly back and forth over the strip of fabric covering your pussy before expertly catching it in his teeth and tugging. You whimper, lifting your hips to assist. He’s making some progress but you can tell he’s holding back. “You can rip them.” The words surprise both of you and he growls playfully before snapping his head back and tearing the delicate fabric. He lets it fall from his mouth and you’re both breathing hard. He waits, and you tighten your grip in his hair and push him closer. “Start with your tongue; I’ll tell you when to add fingers.”

He moans like you’re water in a desert and looks up at you. “So fucking good baby. Just keep telling me what to do.” With that, he spreads your thighs and starts pressing soft kisses to both, tongue slipping out as he moves inward, sliding along your labia gently. He takes your quiet moan as encouragement and switches to the other side, just stroking his tongue along and inside you. You rock your hips forward a little and press his face to you, and he takes the hint, covering you with his mouth, slowly letting his lips close, before opening again and letting his tongue flick out. You catch your breath; his mouth was fucking made for this. You’re moving under him more, and he looks up at you, open-mouthed, dragging the length of his tongue against you, before making it to the top and letting the tip of his tongue just barely brush over your clit before repeating the whole pattern: lips, tongue, mouth, everything.

“F-f-fingers,” you stammer, and he obliges, brushing over you with just his fingertips, tongue slipping in between them occasionally. “Fuck, more.” He smiles against you, and, using his shoulder to keep you spread for him, moves one hand up to rest gently over your pubic bone and push up gently. His tongue is soft and searching, and you inhale sharply when he rolls over your clit, now far more exposed. Both of your hands are in his hair now, and you’re trying hard not to hump his face. “Keep your tongue on my clit and get your fingers in me. I want two to start.” Your voice is ragged and he meets your eyes with a soft expression and you know he’s loving this. He carefully slides two fingers in, rubbing and flexing to stretch you and get you ready for more, while his tongue moves in small circles over your clit. “Yes,” you sigh, letting your head fall back against the lounge chair. “Just like that. Fuck Bren, you’re amazing.”

Your hips are moving more now, really rocking against his tongue, and he takes the initiative to increase his intensity. His fingers are moving faster, and he adds a third when you moan for it. His tongue is no longer working in soft circles but instead firm little licks against your clit from side to side. You’re breathing hard, toes curling into the lounge chair, feeling yourself pushed closer and closer to the edge. You just need a little more.

“Oh god, Brendon, I’m right there. I need…fuck, I need…”

His tongue stills and he gazes up at you. “Tell me what you need baby.”

“Put your thumb on my clit and go back to the circles. I want your tongue in me when I come.” The words spill out of you and you cry out when you feel his lips and tongue pushing hard against you, tongue sliding in and curling up, mimicking his fingers from earlier. “Yes, fuck, yes!” You are almost wailing, and you’ve never been gladder to be out in the middle of nowhere. “Fuck, I’m gonna come,” you hiss and he makes an encouraging sound against you. Sometimes your orgasms rip through you with an arched back and tensed muscles and leave you short of breath from your high pitched squeal (you think of it as a balloon of pleasure popping), and others roll softly, causing your thighs to tremble and your cries are softer, more breathy and gasping (the balloon doesn’t pop, but instead slowly deflates – it’s just as pleasurable but in a different way). This one is the latter, and you whimper softly, feeling your release, and you’re running your fingers through his hair as your hips stop moving.

He spreads you open more with his fingers so he can lap at you softly, tenderly, carefully avoiding your clit - “it’s too sensitive, but your tongue feels amazing everywhere else,” you once told him early in your relationship and he’s always remembered - but still gathering up your taste and moaning into you softly. “God, you taste amazing. Like a lemon bar.” You prop yourself up on one arm to look at him inquiringly. He’s compared you to a lot of things; all flattering, but this is a new one. He sees the look and goes to explain, running his fingers along you to lick idly as he talks. “Tangy and sweet all in one. Like a perfectly balanced lemon bar with the filling and powdered sugar and a buttery crust, oh my god, baby, I fucking love it,” and he’s back down between your legs, licking and moaning again.

“I can’t tell if you’re horny or hungry Urie,” you quip, playing with his hair as he nuzzles you. He grins and rocks back and away from your pussy regretfully, arching his back and standing up.

“Both, almost always. Now let’s get you inside so I can get you into a hot bath and we can keep playing.” You make a small satisfied sound and raise your arms, and he lifts you up, locking his hands under your thighs while yours rest over his shoulders. “I hope you don’t have anything else on your calendar, y/n, because I have some plans for you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes: Oral sex, fingering, p in v, swearing, and sex without a condom. That is not sex advice from me to you. Be safe. Make good choices. I’m not sponsored by Pjur lube but I’d like to be. That IS sex advice from me to you; lubricant is your friend. Enjoy!
> 
> https://loverontheleft.tumblr.com/ for requests and conversations <3

He knows you so well. The steam is curling in tendrils up from the tub, and he promises (and he’s always kept his promises) that it will be the perfect temperature by the time you’re both done in the shower. You both agree that a bath is for relaxing, not washing - you’d literally be sitting in a pool of your own dirt - so you always shower together before moving to the bath. You almost always end up messing around in the tub, so it’s a moot point, but it’s nice to pretend.

This bathroom in the rental house might be your favorite bathroom ever. The sunken extra-large garden tub is definitely the focal point of the room. The hidden gem of this bathroom is around the corner though; after a gentle slope in the floor, a gorgeous walk-in shower waits with built-in benches and shelves and at least 10 nozzles mounted in the ceiling and 4 in the wall behind the bench. Your group has only been in this house for 5 days at this point and you’ve definitely fucked around with Brendon at least 8 different times in here that you can remember.

You’re standing under the hot spray and he’s filled his hands with shampoo, out of the reach of the water. “Come here, baby.” You walk into his arms and let him turn you so he can start working the shampoo through your hair. You moan a little, leaning back into his hands.

“Jesus Bren, your hands,” you whine. “Feels so good.” He’s massaging your scalp, relishing your little gasps and moans.

“Fuck baby, love those sounds you make for me.” He’s worked his way through the length of your hair and gives your ass a light smack. “Now rinse and get your butt back over here.” You’re standing in the downpour and he’s leaning against the wall of the shower, watching you and the water run in rivulets down your body, stroking himself idly. “You’re gorgeous, you know that right?”

You smile softly at him. “I’m gonna do my own conditioner real quick. You make yourself comfortable.” You point at the bench and he moves, dick still in hand. “Jesus, I love watching you touch yourself. So fucking hot,” you whisper, watching him. “ Just don’t come yet, okay Bren? I want to feel you come. Poor baby has been so good to me and my pussy, licking and sucking so nicely but you haven’t come once yet. I’m so sorry, I’ve been teasing you like this, letting you taste me and not letting you come.” You’re running your conditioner-covered hands over your hair, but your eyes are resting on him and you let your tongue slide along your lower lip.

He groans and you tip your head back, letting the water run over you before filling your hands with shampoo and walking over to him. You straddle him, wiggling in close so he has to stop rubbing his dick against his lower stomach. It’s now trapped between the two of you and you press in even closer, loving the silky softness. He makes it through the shampoo fine, moaning a little and rubbing his head against your fingertips as you scratch over his scalp, really working the shampoo in. You keep rubbing one of your hands and your hips against him as you flick on a shower head above him, letting the shampoo wash out. You’ve brought the conditioner bottle over and squirt it into your hands and move back to his head. He shudders a little, really arching his head into your hands and you double down on the pressure. “Baby, can you do the conditioner with one hand?” His voice is soft, pleading, and you know what he wants.

“My man needs to come, doesn’t he?” You wrap a conditioner-coated hand around his dick, squeezing lightly and stroking. “I think you deserve to come.” Your grasp has tightened and you’re picking up speed, letting your hand curve over the tip and twisting on your way down. His head is back against the wall and his chest is rising and falling sharply as you stroke him. He’s fighting it but you can hear his moans and swears. You giggle. “Fuck baby, love those sounds you make for me.” You wink and he groans, bucking into your slick hand. “Gonna come for me, baby? Gonna come all over my hand while I jerk you off in the shower?” He’s nodding, biting his lower lip, and you know he’s close so you slide out of his lap and slip the head of his dick into your mouth, sucking hard.

His hands come down on the bench, fingers clenched around the edge and you’re pretty sure you hear a “oh thank Jesus fuck,” so you start giving little kitten licks all over the tip, still stroking his length, occasionally letting your hand slide down to cup his balls and squeeze gently. He runs a hand over his face, breathing hard. “Sweet Christ, you look so good down on your knees for me. Gonna let me come in that pretty mouth?” Gonna keep sucking me while I come for you, baby?” You moan around his dick, and the vibrations set him off. “Y/n, fuck, I’m gonna -“ his voice comes out hoarse and you double the speed of your strokes, curving your tongue under him and you look up at him, meeting his eyes as he shudders. He’s gripping the edge, so he doesn’t buck his hips, and you feel him twitch as your mouth fills. You moan again, swallowing and he answers your moan and gives you more. You keep sucking and swallowing, whimpering a little like you can’t get enough. Finally, he places a hand on your shoulder and, while cupping your cheek gently, pushes you back. “Jesus Y/n, you’re incredible.”

You rock back on your heels, licking your lips slowly, really savoring his taste. “Well, your satisfaction is my number one priority.” You pull yourself back up into his lap, nuzzling his nose. “You’re satisfied, I hope?” Your lips brush against his and he nods, still breathing hard.

“I think we need to finish up here quickly because I’m just thinking about being in that tub with you. Hold on tight.” He stands up and you wrap your legs around his waist, rubbing against him teasingly, making little sounds of pleasure when you feel him stir against your pussy. He places you down and you press close. “I love feeling you against me but I can’t wash you like this, baby.”

You pout and stand back, allowing him to grab a puff and cover it in body wash. He turns to grab a bottle of essential oils off of the shelf and taps a few drops of your favorite stress-relieving blend onto the puff. “Come here Y/n.” He stretches out a hand and you take it. He starts with that arm, running the puff up and onto your shoulder to your chest, the oil-mixed lather covering you. He moves down the other arm and you lift up your hair so he can roam over your back. He presses you back onto the bench before kneeling; he’s lifting one of your feet and starting on your ankle and calf, moving up your thigh. He brushes his knuckles across your pussy and you both inhale sharply, him with a knowing smile. “You’re so wet.” He starts down the other leg, lifting it over his shoulder for better access and view. “You get so worked up, sucking me off, don’t you, baby?” He’s kneading your other calf and your back arches as you nod. “Love that,” he murmurs, placing your leg on the floor, standing and bringing you with him. His hands are on your shoulders now and they slide down to cover your breasts, caressing and cupping. “I can’t wait to get behind you in that tub and just touch you.” You smile, reaching for the puff.

“Me either. Now let me scrub that body down.” He obliges, becoming easy and pliant as you set to work, grinning when you drop the puff and start rubbing your hands over him, your motives obvious. “Love your body, Bren. Love touching you.” He reaches out again, with both hands, to roll your hard nipples between his thumbs and index fingers.

“Come here.” His words are soft and you snuggle close, relishing in how your soaped and oiled bodies slide against each other. “Fuck, love how soft and smooth you are, baby. You feel so good.” He’s murmuring this in your ear and his hands close over your hips to pull you back into the shower spray. You’re pressed flush against him and he kisses you. It’s soft and tender, open-mouthed, and just the feeling of the hot water pouring over you and his lips on yours has you melting a little bit. You slump into him, knowing he’s got you by the hips, arms tangling around his neck. “Up.” He taps you lightly on the thigh and lifts you, swearing under his breath when your wetness slides over him. Your legs wrap around him tightly and, carefully, he presses you up against the shower wall and lifts you higher until his lips can close around one nipple, tongue teasing.

“Oh Brendon, that feels really good,” you whisper, holding his head in place with both hands. He’s licking and sucking and tugging lightly and you know just by the sounds he’s making that he’s hard again. “Baby, take us to the bath.” Your request is pleading; you just need more of him. He nods, letting your nipple escape his lips, and reaches past you to turn off the water. He’s got one arm wrapped under your thighs to support you and you cling to him as he carefully makes his way out of the shower and to the tub. You wiggle against him; part of you wants to stay pressed against him like this, while the other part wants to get in the water and lean back against that chest of his. He makes the decision for you when he sets you down, but he helps you carefully step down into the sunken tub and, before following, asks you if you need anything. You smile up at him and extend a hand, beckoning. “Just you.”

He slips into the water and positions himself behind you, letting you settle between his legs and recline against him. “Feels good, baby?” His words are soft in your ear and you nod, shoulders dropping and body relaxing. “Good. I want everything to be perfect for you.” His arms wrap around your waist and you both sigh, settling in.

You’re both lying there, letting the hot water relax your muscles, and it’s working because you’ve slipped forward so only your upper back is resting against him. He’s running his fingers up and down your arms, but it’s not a tickling sensation. Instead, it creates a warm pool in your stomach and you wiggle back against him, delighted to find him erect against you. “Oh Bren, is this for me?” You ask teasingly, rolling your hips backward. He leans forward to bite your shoulder lightly and you rock back again. His hands have moved from your arms and are stroking along your stomach and steadily slipping lower. You place your hands over his, making an uncertain noise. He stills, waiting for you to speak. When you do, your tone is full of regret. “I really want this. Don’t get me wrong. But I think our concerns with the pool water and wetness, or lack thereof, are coming into play here, unfortunately.”

He kisses your neck, his hands still immobile as he processes what you mean. “Don’t worry. I’m prepared.” You turn to watch and he’s rummaging around the various bottles littering the edge of the tub. He makes a triumphant noise, clutching a small bottle in his hands and you laugh, reading the label.

“Oh Bren, you spoil me. That’s high-end stuff right there.” You wink and he snaps open the lid of the bottle of lube before coating three of his fingers. “Want me to spread my legs for you, Brendon?” Your voice is soft and he kisses the top of your head.

“You read my mind, baby.” His fingers slip under the surface as you part your legs, letting him rub against you. You sigh happily, spreading your legs further and rubbing back against him. He’s teasing, stroking in small circles, not pressing into you but just moving over and over and over until you’re turning to bury your face in his shoulder, whimpering. “More?” You nod vigorously and he gives you exactly what you want, pushing two fingers deep inside you and his gasp at the slickness matches yours. “Fuck, god bless Pjur. Remind me to write them a thank you card.”

You laugh, wrapping your hand around his wrist to set the pace. “Hell, I’ll send them a fruit basket of gratitude. Very tasteful. No apple, no melon.” He laughs too, running his thumb across his third finger to get it ready before moving to your clit. “Oh fuck, if you stop, I swear to god I’ll cry.” Your voice is tight and he’s watching you, eyes dark and heavy with want.

“I love watching you fall apart at my touch, baby. Love that I can get you there with just two of my fingers fucking your perfect pussy. Love you so much.” His voice tells you he’s just as worked up as you are and you’re mewling, rocking, pleading for release. “But I don’t think you should come yet.” He moves his thumb from your clit and pulls out both fingers, going back to the small circles. You let out a sharp moan, trying to press his fingers back inside you but he shakes his head. “No ma’am, not happening. At least not yet. I want to really take my time with you and have you fucking explode because of all the touching and teasing you’re about to get.” You shiver with anticipation and his tongue darts out to skim the shell of your ear. His free hand, also glistening with lubricant, is stroking your breast, thumb flicking rapidly over your nipple. You tip your head back so it rests on his shoulder, begging for more. “You need more?” You nod, and his fingers move in quicker circles, still not sliding in, before he leans in to whisper, “I want you to beg for me.”

That right there, his voice like honey in your ear paired with his thumb moving over your nipple urgently, is enough to make you come and he knows it. You bite your lip, breathing hard, willing your orgasm down. “Fuck, Bren,” you whine, chest rising and falling.

He nods, lips still by your ear. “That’s a good start baby. Keep going.”

“I fucking need you.” His teeth tease your earlobe, and you reach down to clutch his thigh, accepting the fact you have to play by his rules right now. “I know you like teasing me and we both know I’m gonna come so much harder because of this but my god, I am so fucking ready for you. I was ready when I had your dick in my mouth and I was ready when you had me pressed against a wall, making me think about how good your tongue feels when you eat me.”

You feel his erection throb against your back and you let out a soft moan, fingernails digging into his thigh. His words flow over you. “That was a real nice story Y/n, but I only heard how ready you are. I haven’t heard why I should let you come. I want you to, but I need to know you want it too. Beg, baby.”

“Brendon, please. I need you to make me come. You’re the only one who can get me screaming in seconds flat and you’re the only one I want. I need your fingers, mouth, dick in and on me. Please, fuck, please I will do anything if you will just let me come for you.” His breathing is matching yours now, and you’re not sure who is going to break first but you’re afraid it’s going to be you. “Bren, I will live on my knees for you. I will let you fuck me wherever and whenever you want, I will let you take me in whatever way you want. Fuck baby,” you’re getting caught up in your own imagination now, “can you imagine me down on my hands and knees for you while you eat me from behind? Your fingers rubbing my pussy while your tongue slides in and out, getting me ready for you, because you’re about to take me fast and hard, and I’m screaming your name because you’re the only one who can - fuck, fuck, fuck, oh god I’m - Brendon, I can’t - I’m gonna fucking -“

He curls an arm across your hips, to keep you from bucking, and slides his three fingers in deep, biting your shoulder when you clench around him, crying out. “That’s it, baby, come for me. Let me feel that tight pussy squeezing my fingers, let me hear you say my name.”

His name is all you can say; it’s falling from your lips in breathless gratitude. Your hips are still moving against his hand and the arm that was slung across you is now a hand in your shower-wet hair, smoothing and petting. “Brendon, I don’t think I can move.”

He brushes two fingers across your mouth, letting you suck greedily. “You sure? I really want to get you spread out on our bed so we can do this properly.” You shudder a little from a wave of pleasure and swirl your tongue over the digits in your mouth. “But if you’re not ready to get out, I have some other ideas too.”

You slump against his chest, head falling back on his shoulder. “I want to do it all. Every detail of every plan you have. But I definitely need a minute.” You turn slightly to kiss his neck, eyes fluttering closed.

He kisses the top of your head, holding you against him. “You take all the time you need. I love you, baby.”

You snuggle down into his arms, turning so you are chest to chest, making contented noises. “I love you too and I’ll be good to go in five. I promise.”

Your eyes are shut and you really are trying to recover but you can’t get the thoughts out of your head; Brendon’s plans always leave you trembling all over, multiple orgasms achieved, your voice hoarse from crying his name, sometimes a little sore but only in the best way. “What exactly did you have planned?” Your voice is soft and you trail a hand down to grasp him, pleasantly surprised to find him hard.

“Y/n, I thought you were resting. Did you change your mind?” He smiles knowingly, running his hands up and over your breasts, teasing your nipples that are still slick with lubricant. “Because you know I’m ready if you are.” He takes your hand and brings it to the surface so he can pour the Pjur into your open palm.

You close around him again and you can’t help the little satisfied moan that slips out as you move your hand over him faster. “What were we saying earlier? God bless Pjur? Because yes. That.” You tighten your hand and kiss him hard.

He thrusts up into your hand and slips his tongue into your mouth, hands in your hair. The embrace is heated, tongues rolling and free hands roaming. “Fuck, Y/n, I need you.” He’s gasping into your mouth and you nod, moving your mouth to his neck. “We need to get out and get to the bed.”

“Or we could stay,” you suggest, wiggling up over him and rocking your hips, just letting his tip rub against you.

His head drops back again, clutching your hip. “Baby, don’t tease me right now, we’ve never not used a condom.”

You frown, letting yourself drop down just enough so the head of his dick is fully inside you. He freezes, his fingers pressing into your skin, and his eyes snap open, meeting yours. Your tongue darts out to pass over your lower lip. “I’m not teasing you. This is why I’m on the pill. So we don’t have to always stop and find a condom. It’s going to be fine, Brendon.”

He looks unsure, but you can see him wavering so you make the decision for him, settling down into his lap and moaning softly as you adjust to him. He rests his forehead against yours, eyes dark and searching. “I love you.” You whisper it back to him, smiling. “You feel amazing,” he admits and loosens his hold on your hips, groaning when you roll your hips back and rock forward. “Fuck, baby, be careful. I don’t want you to hurt your knees.”

You wave his concern away. “Don’t worry about me.”

He gives you a look, rolling his eyes. “That’s like telling me not to breathe. I will always worry about you.” He looks around, his eyes lighting up. He reaches past you and comes back with two washcloths. He folds each into quarters, carefully placing one in between your knees and the ceramic of the tub. “Now I feel better.” He draws your face to his so he can kiss you softly. You return the kiss and take full advantage of the new cushioning under you, rising and arching before rolling and sliding back down, each time eliciting a groan from him.

“Fuck, love the sounds you make for me, Bren.” Your hips are moving faster and you squeeze around him, watching his eyes close as he trails a hand down between you. Gently, you nudge it away. “Just relax, baby. This is about you.” He lets out a soft moan and you feel some of the tension leave his body. “Good. Just relax and enjoy.” You both fall quiet, the silence only marred by his sharp inhalations and the occasional whisper of your name.

His hands move back under the water to your hips so he can keep you down in his lap and you grip his shoulders, switching to small circles, back and forth. “Feels so fucking good, baby. Fuck, I could come like this.” His face is buried in the crook of your neck, breathing hard.

“Yeah?” You whisper, spreading your legs so he’s pressing deeper in you, your hips still rocking. He bites your shoulder and you smile.

“Yeah.” You can barely hear him with his face in your neck but it’s there.

“Do you want to come like this?”

A pause. You wait patiently, slightly slowing your hips. And then - “Yeah.” It’s quieter than before.

“Okay then.” You return to your earlier pace, tangling a hand in his hair but letting him keep his head down on you. He’s breathing hard, hips bucking up into yours, and he raises his head to meet your eyes.

“I’m not kidding baby, I really will come from this.” He’s biting his lip as if he’s trying to stop himself.

“I wasn’t kidding either when I said okay. So don’t hold back Bren.” He nods, leaning back against the tub and cupping your breasts in both hands, thumbs stroking. “Feels good,” you whisper, raising yourself up, tensing around him until he gasps. “Love hearing you Bren. Turns me on so much to hear you and how good I make you feel.” You drop yourself back down and repeat, watching his face. “Can’t wait to feel you come in me, baby.” He swears under his breath, eyes shut. “I know you want to. I can feel your hard cock in me -“ he interrupts you with another obscenity, “- throbbing, I know you wanna come inside me. You’ve already filled my mouth, I need you to fill my pussy, Bren, please.”

“Keep talking.” His voice is tight and his eyes are shut, so he doesn’t see you smirk.

“You like hearing me whisper nasty things, don’t you?” He nods and you moan a little, rocking back and forth on him. “And you really like your beautiful cock deep in my pussy - you like knowing how hot and wet and tight I really am for you.” It’s not technically a question but he nods anyway. “You wanna come in me, baby? You wanna fill me up with your cum while I ride you? I know you’re close baby, I can feel your dick deep in me, you’re gonna come. I’m so excited Bren, I can’t wait to feel -“

“Holy fucking - I’m coming baby, fuck -“ He interrupts you but you don’t mind. You push down in his lap hard, your own gasps of pleasure slipping out when you feel him let go in you. He’s moaning your name as his hips buck up into you and his hands slide up your thighs. He pulls you tighter against him and thrusts a few more times, giving you the last of his climax, swearing in a hushed voice and breathing hard. “Fuck baby, that is much better than fucking you with and coming in a condom.”

You laugh breathlessly and touch him on the nose. “Don’t get too used to it. We still need to be careful whenever possible.”

He grins. “I think it was possible for us to get a condom just now. And the water wasn’t an issue, so…”

You shrug. “I really wanted you to fuck me. I didn’t want to wait a second longer.”

“Trust me, I’m not complaining. That was fucking incredible. I loved your pussy before; I am going to worship it now.”

You smile, wiggling in his lap. “I do like the sound of that, but I’m interested to see what changes, because, as memory serves, you already treat it pretty well.”

“I guess you’ll just have to see.” He kisses your forehead and when he pulls back, he’s giving you a fond expression. “Can we get in our bed now?”

You nod. “The water is starting to get lukewarm.” He laughs and goes to lift you off of him and you protest. “No Brendon, stay in me.”

“I don’t think that’s feasible, considering the standing, climbing, drying off, and walking that getting in bed requires. I’m sorry love.” You pout and slip out of his lap, but still take his hand when he offers it to help you out.

“Shit, it’s cold out here!” You hiss, and before you’ve even finished the thought, he’s wrapping you in an oversized bath sheet that has obviously been waiting on the heated rack. “Thank you, Bren. You take such good care of me.” You beam up at him and he leans forward to press a quick kiss to your lips.

“And I always will.” He’s got his own bath sheet snug around him, and he draws you in close using the corners of yours. “I turned up the heated floor, it should be good in a few seconds.” He’s rubbing your arms and back through the towel, drying you off, before stepping back and letting you do your legs. You look up once you’re finished and aren’t surprised to see him in his fluffy bathrobe with yours in his hands. You let out a content purr as he slips it over your body, tying the sash loosely.

“Again, you treat me so well.” You’ve wrapped your arms around him and have backed him up to the counter. “I’m so very lucky.”

He brushes a still-wet strand of hair out of your eyes, giving you a soft look. “I still think I’m the lucky one, but let’s not argue on such a good night.” He winks, and you roll your eyes, snuggling into his chest.

“I love you, Bren.”

“I love you, Y/n. Can I take you to bed?” You nod against him, letting him lift you into his arms. “Do you need anything before we get settled?”

“I don’t think so. Just you and our bed.” He nods and sets you down on his side before leaning over to pull down the covers for you. You shift into place and he moves to pull the covers over you. Before he can though, you grab the side of his robe and pull him down on top of you. “Hi, baby.”

He laughs, shifting so he’s between your legs. “Hey, babe. What’s up?”

“I just wanted to cuddle.” He rolls off of you and pulls you back against his body. “Yes. This. This is good.”

“Mmmm,” he agrees, wrapping his arms around you tight. You’re both quiet, your breathing falling into sync as he strokes your hair. He lets out a yawn, but you have other plans.

You turn in his arms to face him, smiling up at him winningly, snaking your hand into his robe and, finding him half-erect, curl your fingers around him. His eyes widen slightly. “Y/n, baby, aren’t you tired?” You shake your head and bite your lip, running your hand up and down his length. “Well, if you’re sure…” He slides his hand in and teasingly drags his fingers up your inner thigh before running one across you. “Holy fuck, baby…can I just..?” You nod and he thrusts two fingers in, just feeling you. “So fucking wet…Jesus…”

“Well, I can’t take all of the credit. That silicone lube lasts forever,” you remind him. To prove your point, you tighten your hand around him but double your speed and he swears under his breath. “I told you that you bought good stuff.” You’re both silent for a moment, the only sounds are your soft moans and gasps and the slick against skin. Your breath catches in your throat and you relax your grip. “Don’t take this the wrong way Bren, but can you just fuck me?”

His eyes meet yours and you can tell it’s going to be good. “I certainly can just fuck you if that’s what you want.” He pulls his fingers back and pulls you toward him, untying your robe and shoving it off of your arms before doing the same with his. “That’s better.” He rocks back on his heels at the end of the bed and looks over your naked body, groaning softly, running a hand through his hair - between your sparkling eyes, flushed cheeks, heaving chest, and spread legs, you’re physically, silently begging him to take you. “Fuck, you’re beautiful. You’re all mine and you’re beautiful.” His hands curl around your ankles and he tugs you down the bed, kneeling between your thighs and grabbing your hips to raise them up as high as you can manage.

“Yes, because what I really wanted was an ab workout, thank you, Bren.” He rolls his eyes, spreading your knees and thrusting into you hard. You both gasp, and he smirks at you as you rock against him desperately.

“I don’t hear you complaining now. Give me a leg.” He lifts one of your legs over his shoulder, and you can’t help the moan that escapes. At this angle, your leg over his shoulder and your hips raised high, every thrust has him rubbing against your clit perfectly before hitting everything you need deeper and it won’t take much. “Talk to me, baby.”

“It feels - fuck - oh god Brendon - fuck fuck fuck how does it feel so good fuck -“ Your eyes are closed, hands in the sheets above your head. “Harder, baby.” The words slip from your mouth and he gives you exactly what you want, his fingers pressing into your hips. “Yes, fuck baby, you’re so good, holy shit - oh god oh fuck please -“ you interrupt yourself with a low moan, thighs trembling.

He presses a kiss to the calf of the leg over his shoulder. “Getting close, baby?” You nod as best you can, pressing your hips higher as he rocks in and out of you. “Really want you to come for me.” His words are soft and your eyes flutter open, mouth parted in a wordless, noiseless exclamation. “So soft and hot and wet, Y/n…Jesus, I love your pussy.” He lets one hand trail down your chest and stomach before slipping it between your bodies, rubbing over your mound and pulling back.

You already know what’s going to happen, this is a regular move from him when he wants you to come, but your reaction is always the same anyway. The shriek you let out is ear-piercing as his length passes over your clit and you dissolve into breathless cries of his name and various obscenities. “Brendon, fuck, holy fucking hell, fuck.”

“Yes baby, just let go. Come for me, let me feel you.” His voice coupled with the heat radiating through your body from his attention to your clit is enough to push you over the edge.

Contrary to your earlier screams and shrieks, this orgasm is a soft gasp, eyes rolling back, spasming around him, and your body falling limp. His hands are still on your hip and leg and he lowers you to the bed gently. “Holy shit, that was good,” you manage to say, before stretching your arms above your head with a soft moan.

“It was just as good to watch.” Brendon’s moving back up the bed, reclining against the pillows, smiling down at you. You roll over to face him and rest your head on his thigh, gazing up at him adoringly.

“Hi. I love you.”

“I love you too Y/n. Come here.” You push yourself up on your forearms and allow him to pull you the rest of the way and shift so you’re reclining against his chest. He pulls the covers up over you and you sigh happily. He’s got one hand playing with your hair and the other tangled with yours, rubbing his thumb over your knuckles. It’s so soothing and you’re feeling yourself succumb to sleep when he tugs your hair gently to get your attention. Sleepily, you open your eyes. He looks concerned. When he’s sure you’re focused, he cups your face in one hand. “You are going to marry me, aren’t you?”

You freeze. “Bren, are you -“

“This isn’t a proposal, no. I just had this awful feeling all of sudden and I wanted to be sure.”

You exhale. “Well now that you’ve given me a heart attack, I will say this - I will absolutely marry you if you ask me. You’re not going to lose me. I’m not going anywhere.”

He smiles, kissing your forehead. “When,” he stresses the word, “I ask you to marry me, it won’t be immediately after a night of extensive teasing and fucking.” He pauses for a moment because you’re laughing. “What?”

“Then your opportunities are limited, aren’t they? We have a bad habit of going at it for hours.” You smirk, rolling onto your back and stretching so the covers slip down and expose your chest.

He tickles your side before running his hand up over your breasts, thumbing over your nipples. “Well, fine, I might not have a choice then. But I’ll at least have a ring when,” he stresses the word again, “I ask.”

You smile sleepily, taking his hand and pressing a kiss to his palm, before snuggling back down under the covers. “Size 6. Good night Bren.”

He slips down next to you, kissing your forehead. “Noted. Good night baby.”


End file.
